


A Year With You

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Category: Mad Father, 操 | Misao (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of 365 OgYa one-shots that I hope to finish. I know I won't finish them this year since I write very slowly, but I hope you all enjoy them nevertheless. </p><p>Oh, and feel free to suggest prompts or AUs! I'll try to write them as best I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year With You

**Author's Note:**

> In almost every AU, Aya and Novella are twins. In this AU, they are about 15 years old and Onigawara is in his early thirties, but don't worry! Whenever Aya is underage like this, the feelings are only on Aya's side or it's just friendship. Onigawara's just trying to be friendly and considerate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for her sister, Aya meets an interesting man at the library.

Aya quietly sat down on the bench, dropping her blue tote bag near her feet. She sighed and pulled out a random book from the bag. She tightly held onto the book, but she didn't open it. Instead, she was looking at one of the potted plants in front of her with a very intense gaze. If someone saw her, they would probably wonder what the plant did to earn such a look. Aya, of course, wasn't angry at the plant and surprisingly enough, she wasn't angry at all. She was just beginning to feel impatient and she really wanted to go home. But, she had to wait on her twin sister, Novella, before she could start walking.

Aya hated public places. They made her feel unsafe and insecure no matter where she went. She especially hated being _alone_ in public places, but since her sister had wandered off somewhere and Aya couldn't find her, she had to wait for her to finish whatever she was currently doing.

Luckily for her, nobody was near the benches and Aya could be alone. It didn't really make her anxiety go away, but it made her feel somewhat better.

She soon got bored of staring at the plant, so she looked down at the book in her hands, and opened it to the first page. She had picked this book because it had been recommended to her by her English teacher, Ms. Harvey, and usually she was right about these kinds of things. Apparently, the book was about clones or something.

Soon, after getting past a strange beginning, she began to get immersed in the story, unaware that another person was sitting on the bench next to hers. She didn't notice them until the person spoke up.

_"House of the Scorpion, hm? That book is one of my favorites, I'm sure you'll love it."_

Aya jumped at the sound of another person, and she swiftly turned her head to face them, embarrassed that she didn't notice another person right beside her. The voice belonged to a pale man, dressed up in a suave black suit with a stylish black hat covering what seemed to be a bald head. He seemed tall, much taller than her, but the expression on his face was calm and kind, like that of her father's. He looked surprised at her sudden reaction, and then he calmly began to get up.

"I apologize. That was very rude of me." He said calmly. "I can move to another place if you wish."

Aya tensed. She didn't want to make this person leave, these seats were for everyone! It would be rude to kick someone out of a public place just because she wanted to be alone. "Oh! No, no, no, it's fine!" She said. "I just didn't notice you were there! I'm sorry! Of course you can sit there!"

The man smiled kindly, and sat back down where he had been sitting. Aya let out a small relieved sigh.

The man then pulled out a green book and began to read. There was a short awkward silence between the two before Aya decided to speak up.

"So..." She began, wondering what prompted the man to speak. "Why is this one of your favorites?"

The man looked to her, an intrigued look upon his face, and nervousness welled up in her. Aya blushed and averted her gaze from the man's eyes. "I- um, I'm just wondering since you seemed to be, uh, a bit enthusiastic about me reading... this."

Aya cursed her anxiety. She must have sounded like such a weirdo to this guy!

The man cleared his throat, and then spoke. "Well for me it's one of my favorites because of many reasons, such as the characters. I find them very interesting and passionate about what they believe and what they stand for. They each have valid and interesting motives and most of them are very fun to read about, even the antagonists. I also like that the book questions morality and what exactly it is and what it means to be 'immoral' or 'moral'. I personally have always been interested in that particular concept."

Aya nodded and listened intently to the man. He seemed odd, but very interesting. 

"O-Oh, I like good characters too." Aya replied shyly, trying to add onto the conversation. "And I sometimes even like it when a book questions what's good and what's bad, but usually those kinds of books are very cruel and have sad endings. I prefer a happy ending to a story."

"Oh?" The man raised an eyebrow. "I suppose most people do, but may I ask why that is in your case?"

Aya took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"I-I like happy endings because they always remind me of when I was a kid. Everything was much lighter back then and everything made sense. I like them because they remind me that not everything is bad in the world and that good things do happen to good people. I like them because I believe that people should be kind to one another, and that if they were, then we could live in an almost perfect world."

She looked wistful as she said this, and her gaze looked faraway. But she then shook her head and gave the man a half-hearted smile.

"But that's silly to believe in, right?" She said, forcing a smile. "...I mean, people will be people and while I do think that everyone can be good if they just try, I know some people won't even bother to try. So it'll never happen. Not as long as we're still human. So, I admit it's a bit naive of me to think like that."

The man looked shocked at what she said, and Aya shrunk back in her seat.  _Oh man, now he'll think I'm some dumb kid! Why did I have to say stuff like that?_

The man beamed at her and said, "While that is true, people will be people, I don't think it's naive to hope the world will change. Without hope, what would we be? Without hope, what would we do? We would be empty husks wandering around just waiting to die. No, I don't think you're naive. I think you're just hopeful. And that isn't necessarily a bad thing to be in a world so full of cruelty."

She didn't know what she expected from the man, but she didn't expect him to reply like this. 

Her face flushed red at his words, and she muttered a quiet 'thank you' to him.

He smiled and replied. "No need to thank me. You are a very bright girl, and I would hate to see your brilliance wasted away because you don't have faith in the world."

She blushed even harder at those words and then she looked to the floor in embarrassment. 

The two talked for a while, discussing their beliefs and the books they had read. Aya was having a lot of fun talking to the man, and she sincerely enjoyed this conversation. She was about to ask him his name when a voice suddenly pulled them out of their stimulating conversation.

_"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"_

Aya jumped at the sudden voice and then turned her head. It was Novella, and at her side was a boy with green hair and yellow eyes, he was smiling at Novella for some reason. Once Aya got over her initial shock, she put the book in her bag, grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. 

"You had me worried sick." Novella said, rushing over to hug Aya.

Aya accepted the hug, her face turning red once she realized that the man and the boy were looking at them. She then broke up the hug and spoke.

"I-I tried looking for you!" Aya blurted out. "You wandered off and I didn't know where to find you!" 

Novella sighed. "We're gonna have to plan out a meeting spot, because this is no good!" She then noticed the man who had been sitting next to Aya. 

"Oh?" She pointed at the man sitting on the bench. "Who's that?"

Aya opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it once she remembered that she didn't know his name. 

"Forgive me for not introducing myself." The man said. "My name is Vincent, but you can call me Mr. O if that is too informal for you. I was having a delightful conversation with your..." He paused, observing the two. "Sister?"

Novella beamed brightly and put an arm around Aya. "Yup! We're definitely, absolutely, sisters! Don't worry though, you're not the first one to think otherwise. And thanks for keeping Aya company! Normally she doesn't like talking to strangers."

Vincent smiled politely and tipped his hat. "It was a pleasure. Goodbye, miss."

He began to walk away when Aya escaped her sister's grasp and tried to catch up with him.

"Wait!" She called out.

Mr. O stopped in his tracks and looked back at her. She stopped when she reached him. It appeared she had her phone in her hand. 

"Please, if it's not too much trouble..." She said, panting slightly. "Can we exchange phone numbers? It would be a shame if we never talked again."

The man smiled and got out his phone. "While I cannot promise I'll answer all the time, I will try my best."

He gave her his number, and when she was ready to give him hers, he held up a hand. "I think it's best if you keep your number. I wouldn't want anyone else getting ahold of it and abusing it." 

And with that, the two waved each other goodbye, and then he was gone.

Novella and the boy walked over to Aya, smiles on their faces. "Looks like we both made a new friend!" Novella said happily. Aya smiled. It was a nice feeling. 

_She had made a new friend._


End file.
